Nightclub
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: They meet at a club and clashing emotions bring them together in a night of passion neither will ever forget. Futa-YmirxKrista oneshot. AU. Hectic smut!


The nightclub was stuffy, the air heavy with smoke and the smell of sweat from the many bodies dancing and gyrating across the room. It was dark and heavy, fog machines worked in the corners, blowing red and blue fog into the air of the room, making the air heavier. Club music blasted out of speakers situated all around the club. People danced, people kissed and people drank. Some were so drunk that they could barely walk and others held their liquor well.

A blonde sat at the bar, drink in hand, eyes glued to the many women dancing provocatively against each other. She took a long sip of her drink and enjoyed the burn down her throat and the warmness in her stomach. She had been drinking for a while but not enough to get her drunk yet.

Sighing, the blonde turned back to her drink and simply focused on the heavy base thumping so loud that her chest vibrated with each beat. She could not hear her thoughts, but that was fine. Now was not a time to think. Now was a time to get wasted and to forget the hell that was her life.

"Hi, can I buy you a drink?" A blonde man spoke up after taking the recently vacated seat beside the blonde. "I'm Reiner." He shouted over the loud, pulsing music, and offered his hand.

"Krista." The blonde responded politely and shook his hand. She shrugged her shoulders and accepted the offer. She was feeling emotionally broken enough to care as little as possible about accepting the man's drink and crushing his hope afterwards.

"Are you here alone?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah." Krista replied, wishing the man would leave because talking in a place with such a heavy, pulsing atmosphere was making it very difficult to talk.

"Would you like to talk? You look pretty down." Reiner replied in a shout.

Krista barely heard him and sighed when she did. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? If he could see she wasn't feeling very well then why had he approached her in the first place?

Krista growled softly to herself, hand clenching tightly around her glass. It was probably her innocent appearance. The blonde hair, pretty eyes, small body. Everyone automatically assumed that she would be easily persuaded when they glimpsed her small stature. She wasn't, in fact, Krista was in a very dark mood and felt the need to lash out. It was an odd feeling, because all her life Krista had supressed her darker emotions and had forced herself to always be kind and polite. Not tonight. Tonight Krista didn't give a fuck, and she gave an even less fuck about keeping that to herself.

Snarl on her lips, Krista roughly turned to Reiner who was still watching her with hopeful eyes, but paused when something caught her eye. Krista focused past Reiner and blocked him out of her field of vision.

There, standing right in the centre of the dance floor in the mass of sweaty, slick moving bodies, a brunette danced saucily, hair short and shaggy, eyes locked onto Krista.

How long had she been staring?

Krista shivered violently and squeezed her legs together. Those eyes were so hot and intense; they burnt straight through her soul.

The brunette smirked sexily, cockily and raised an eyebrow. Even in the dim lighting and the stuffy atmosphere, Krista could see it. She could see that arrogant smile and those angry, intense eyes. They captured her, and she was caught.

Krista ignored Reiner and slipped out of her chair. She pushed her way through the crowd, eyes still fixed on the brown headed woman who had been staring into her eyes the entire time. It burnt to look into them, but it burnt so deliciously that Krista had to supress a moan.

Finally she reached the woman and paused in front of her. The brunette never ceased her dancing and Krista noticed that she wore a black tank top with matching black jeans. Her very toned and very muscular abdomen shone in the sparse light, evidence of how long she had been dancing and moving. She moved her body, arms in the air, torso twisting and muscles bulging as she swayed her hips.

Krista swallowed hard, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from that sexy, bronze skin slick with sweat.

The woman faltered in her dancing and pulled Krista against her without warning. She pressed her front to Krista's back and the blonde could feel her hard nipples poke into her shoulders. Again, she had to supress a moan.

"You look like shit." The woman spoke into her ear. Her voice was hot, husky, and smoky all in one. It immediately made Krista wet and her breathing picked up. "Emotionally fucked." The brunette husked further, a hand now lost underneath the blonde's shirt, exploring her smooth, pale stomach. "I see it in you like I see it in me."

Krista started moving then, matching the brunette as she gyrated her hips and swayed her body. "Who are you?" Krista breathed out, wanting, _needing_ to know who this sexy beast was.

"Ymir." The woman replied. "Do you want to forget?" She asked sexily, having sensed from the moment she spotted the smaller girl that she was emotionally stressed and needed an escape. She used that to her advantage to capture this blonde with her charm, and so far it was working.

"Yes." Krista whimpered.

"Smart girl." Ymir calmed her movements, brushing up slowly against Krista's back, and then she turned her around and wrapped an arm around her lower back and lost her free hand in soft blonde hair.

Krista looked up into her face and managed to spot a multitude of freckles splayed out across the planes of Ymir's high cheekbones and straight nose. The brunette's mouth was pulled into a cocky smirk and Krista felt an intense desire to taste those lips and dip her tongue inside her hot mouth.

Ymir noticed Krista staring longingly at her lips and deemed it safe enough to initiate a kiss. She did not want to make a wrong move and scare the girl off before she had her fully charmed.

Krista's breath hitched and her heart sped up as Ymir leaned down and those smirking lips came down upon hers for a bruising kiss. From the second their lips touched it was intense, it was passionate and angry. Krista's chest swelled up with all of her pent up anger and she took all of it out on the sexy stranger's lips and tongue.

Ymir growled wantonly and crushed her body against Krista's. The blonde whimpered and then gasped when something incredibly hard pressed against her stomach from Ymir's pants.

"What is in your pants?" Krista breathed out against Ymir's lips, unable to stop even in her curiosity.

Ymir didn't respond with words, she simply grabbed Krista's hand and led it into her pants. Krista snaked her hand down further after Ymir stopped moving her hand and brushed her fingers against something hard and throbbing. It was just pulsing with heat and pressure and Krista swallowed hard when she realized that it was a stiff cock.

Ymir was not a man; Krista knew this from her breasts, the memory of her hard nipples poking her shoulders and the feminine shape of her body. She was not a man, but she had a rock hard penis. It was definitely real, Krista made sure to feel around for a strap or an end to it, but the only end was the head, throbbing and wet with pre-cum.

Ymir squeezed her eyes tight and groaned loudly as Krista felt her up. The fact that the blonde hadn't bolted yet was good, but Ymir was still waiting for a sign of acceptance or rejection.

The blonde noticed that Ymir was clean shaven, smooth and had an equally smooth pair of balls where they would normally be on a man. There was nothing below that, so Ymir only had a cock.

Krista felt her insides clench tightly and knew that she was probably soaking wet already. This turned her on more than it should have. She had never slept with a man before and the most she had ever taken were three fingers. Sure, she had been with women before, but having sex with a penis was different. She was not deterred though and conveyed that by wrapping her hand around Ymir's shaft and gently stroking her length.

"Jesus, fuck." Ymir leaned over and bit down on her lip. It felt so fucking good. She straightened quickly and pulled Krista's hand out of her pants, much to the smaller woman's disappointment. The brunette roughly grabbed Krista's hand and started pulling her off to a dark corner and then pushed her into an empty booth. She landed on her back on the bench and looked up at Ymir as the much taller woman crawled on top of her and stared hotly down at her face.

"You have one chance to escape." Ymir said, hating that she had to. "You've seen my equipment and I am so ready to use it. Leave now or stay for the show." She had to do this. Just by looking at her Ymir could tell that she had never had a cock inside of her and she did not want to take advantage of her, despite how she really wanted to just shove herself deep into the blonde and hear her cry of pain and pleasure. She was not a rapist.

Krista didn't answer but she pulled Ymir's face down to her own and kissed her hard, giving the brunette her answer.

People didn't focus on them and no one took notice. They were hidden well by the darkness and most of the crowd was too consumed in their own enjoyment to care if they had even seen them.

"Fuck me." Krista uttered, shivering violently when she did. She had never used a swear word before. She had been brought up in a strict household and those rules had stayed with her even through adulthood. But now she couldn't even remember what those rules were. She didn't care. She felt so hot, so needy and she wanted Ymir so bad that it hurt.

Ymir felt a wave of arousal harden her already painfully stiff cock and groaned haughtily. This blonde was pushing all of her buttons in the best of ways and she knew that one of them would shudder in orgasm within the next few minutes.

Shaking from arousal, Ymir started roughly kissing and sucking at Krista's throat and slipped her hand under Krista's skirt and into her panties. She was so extremely wet that the underwear was soaked, making Ymir moan and her member throb. Krista grabbed Ymir's shoulders and arched her back when three fingers entered her roughly. She cried out and shut her eyes tight, moving against the brunette's thrusting fingers.

Ymir sucked in a deep breath to steady her arousal as she watched the ecstasy on Krista's face. The blonde had her brows pulled together, lips parted, sweat dripping from her forehead and her chest heaving. Those fingers were curled and grazing the most sensitive patches of skin inside of her, and it was a wonder she hadn't come yet.

"I want to taste you." Ymir warned softly and moved down Krista's body, not stopping her fingers for a second, though she slowed the rhythm to prolong the oncoming storm. She removed her fingers, making Krista whimper in disappointment and pushed Krista's skirt further up when she reached the juncture between her legs and pulled the soaked panties off of her short legs. Now with a clear view, Ymir took a few seconds to see and inhale the scent of the blonde and had to take a deep breath to steady her nerves so that she didn't immediately jump to fucking. Her hardness was starting to ache but she wanted to enjoy this before getting to the best part.

Swallowing hard, Ymir gripped the back of Krista's thighs to steady her and leaned in. she softly grazed her tongue against those moist nether lips and groaned in appreciation at the wonderful heat and taste that greeted her. She stroked her tongue along the opening, going slow and hard, and then found the bundle of nerves she had been looking for. One flick of her tongue made Krista cry out and arch her back off of the bench.

Ymir smirked at the reaction and went to work at stroking and licking with all she was worth until Krista grabbed the back of her head, pushing her harder against her core, and came with a violent shudder. While she shook with orgasmic pleasure Ymir pulled back and moved back up to Krista's face. She kissed her, allowing the blonde to taste herself on her tongue and growled predatorily at the guttural moan Krista released at the first taste.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ymir asked hotly, and grinned broadly when all Krista could do to respond was nod weakly. "Time for the real deal." Ymir started undoing her belt but a small, shaky hand covered her larger one and stopped her.

"Not yet." Krista said and managed to sit up. Ymir raised an eyebrow but sat up too and watched with heavy breathing as Krista undid her belt and opened her zipper. The blonde pulled her erection out and it sprung proudly up at her, the throbbing head glistening and wet. Krista groaned upon seeing it, never having seen one up close before and never having ever been turned on by one. She had been into females since she could remember and greatly detested men. A penis used to gross her out, but now Krista wanted it.

What was Ymir doing to her? She was inexperienced but so turned on out of her mind that she forgot to care and just leaned forward and gave the head an experimental lick. Ymir moaned throatily and encouraged Krista to do it again by running her hand through her hair. Krista used her right hand to grip the shaft while she slowly put her lips around the head and swirled her tongue around the heated, slick flesh. Ymir couldn't contain her shudder.

Krista repeated this for a few seconds more and then slowly sucked more of Ymir's length into her mouth until she was moving her head up and down, caressing Ymir's full length with her tongue and lips. Ymir had never felt pleasure like this before and doubted her earlier assumption of the girl. Maybe she did have experience, because she sure as hell had talent.

Ymir's cock twitched and tightened with pressure as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. "Fuck, I'm going to come." She hissed through her clenched teeth and arched her body, shoving her dick all the way into Krista's mouth as she came hard and squirted against the back of the blonde's throat. Krista tightened her hold on the shaft and shut her eyes as she concentrated on swallowing as much of Ymir as she could without letting any of it spill, and without choking. By some miracle she accomplished that feat and slowly released Ymir's still hard member with a slight sigh. "Holy shit." Ymir exclaimed, body still tensed from that mind blowing orgasm. She looked into Krista's glazed over eyes and widened her own when the blonde climbed onto her lap and situated her cock at her entrance. "Wait, I'm still–"

Krista ignored her and dropped down, sliding herself onto Ymir's hard length and then paused when an inch was in. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, to be stretched so wide by something so big, but it hurt so good that Krista nearly came. Ymir groaned loudly and shuddered violently, still not recovered from her orgasm as Krista cried out softly and pushed down harder to get as much of Ymir in before she had to take a break.

She got another few inches in before the pain took over and Krista had to pause for a breath. She was sure that there was blood running down her leg along with her wetness, but her insides tingled deliciously as much as they ached.

The ache felt wonderful. She was being stretched out so incredibly that it took all of her willpower not to come just from the penetration.

"You are so tight." Ymir groaned, finally coherent enough to assess the situation. "You've never taken a dick before."

"This is my first time with one." Krista answered and sucked in a breath as she pushed down until Ymir was in to the hilt. They both shivered and moaned and Krista slumped forward against Ymir's chest. "God, it feels so good."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ymir asked breathlessly. It felt so hot and tight inside. Krista kept clenching and unclenching, making Ymir's cock throb and pulse. She wanted to blow, but she needed to wait. She couldn't come just from entering her, she couldn't come yet.

"It does." Krista groaned. "A lot." She clenched hard, making Ymir cry out. "Hurts so good." She pushed herself back and placed her hands on Ymir's shoulders, grip firm but shaky. "Put your hands on my hips." Krista commanded, voice thick and throaty. Ymir obeyed and did as she was told. "Now help me move until I get used to your size, okay?" Ymir nodded.

Krista stared lifting herself, sliding up along Ymir and causing burning hot friction. Her insides were set on fire with pleasure and she let her head fall back as she moaned. It was difficult at first but eventually, thanks to Ymir's encouragements, Krista felt the wonderful pain ebb away to be replaced with mind numbing pleasure.

She was moving in a steady rhythm, sliding up and down along Ymir's shaft. The end of Ymir would slam against the end of inside of Krista, making the blonde gasp in pleasure each time. She was so big, it was a wonder all of it could fit in. But it did, and Krista moved her hips as fast as she could.

Ymir helped a great deal in pulling Krista up until just the head was in, and then slamming her back down to the hilt. They continued this pattern for as long as possible, each of them grunting and groaning and trying to prolong their climaxes as much as possible. But they couldn't hold off for much longer and Krista's hands on Ymir's shoulders tightened painfully, knuckles growing white.

"I'm going to come!" Krista exclaimed, teeth clenched.

That's all it took for Ymir and she slammed up into Krista and came, hard and pulsing. She shot her hotness into Krista, bathing the blonde's insides with her passion, and Krista came too. She tightened around Ymir and her muscles tensed. Her muscles clenched and fluttered, milking Ymir for all of her juices until there was none left and they both slumped against each other, exhausted and hazy.

In their intense moment neither had even taken notice of the busy nightclub and the loud music with the crowd of people still dancing away. No one had noticed them either, even though both of them had been far from quiet.

Eventually Krista's body relaxed and she felt Ymir grow soft inside of her. She sighed softly and took a deep breath, utterly exhausted from the most amazing sex she had ever experienced. There was a slight ache inside of her, tell-tale of the intense fucking, but it was a satisfying ache that Krista was content to endure.

Ymir had calmed before Krista and sat watching the blonde's face. Even her cock ached from the intense clenching Krista had done, but like the blonde, she did not mind the pain.

That was the best experience Ymir had ever had in all her years of seducing woman and fucking them. In all of her endeavours she had not once cared for the name of the woman she fucked, nor about their personal details. But this was different. She did not want this to be the last time she got to experience this with Krista.

Gently, she nudged Krista's shoulder and remained impassive as the blonde blinked the exhaustion from her eyes and glanced up at Ymir's face.

"I don't normally do this," Ymir started, voice already hoarse and scratchy. "But can I have your number?"

Krista smiled. "I don't know, should I give it to you?"

Ymir rolled her eyes, intensely uncomfortable because she had never done this before. She was a fuck and run type of person and never one to sleep with one person more than once. "If you want to continue having the best sex of your life you will. What's your name?"

Krista sighed in mock annoyance and slid off of Ymir. "Krista." The brunette's limp dick landed with a wet flop against her bare and sweaty stomach, and she grinned down at it with satisfaction. She had never been more grateful to be born with a cock instead of girl parts than she was at that moment.

The blonde found her underwear under the table and hurriedly pulled them on. They were still soaked and ruined, but Krista had no choice but to wear them until she got home to shower and change. "I don't know about my number yet," Krista said, standing up and stepping out of the booth, eyes glued to Ymir's still intense brown eyes. "But I do know I have a double bed at home that I sleep in all alone." She winked sexily and started walking towards the exit.

Unlike when she had come to the bar, she felt exhilarated and her chest felt lighter. The anger and dread in her chest was gone, and now it was filled with sexual liberation and a sense of freedom. Who knew all she had needed was one hell of a fuck to relieve her emotional turmoil?

"Krista, wait up!" Ymir yelled from somewhere in the back. The brunette wrestled to get herself tucked back into her pants and hurried to fix her zipper and belt. Once her pants was righted she bolted after Krista.

Never, not once in her entire life, had Ymir ever imagined that she would one day be the one chasing after a girl. But she was, and she was determined to catch her and never let her go.

* * *

Author's Note: So I put my note at the bottom so that I didn't give any of the story away XD lol.

I need to mention that I have never had any experience with a penis before -_- and probably never will unless I am a lucky bastard and meet the futa of my dreams. So, this is my first time writing a blow job. Ever. I think I wrote it quite well. The reason I've never gone down ('gone down' XD *giggle*) that route is because blow jobs gross me out XD but not with futanari. I know, I'm weird.

I apologise if some of the foreplay isn't realistic, though I'm pretty sure it's all fine. Anyway, thank you for reading! Now I need to go and take a cold shower XD

**IMPORTANT:** I have a request of other futa-Ymir loving writers. PLEASE write more futa-YmirxKrista stories? I really want this type of genre to grow. I want there to be tone of futa-Ymir stories! I'm just one person, I can't do it all on my own XD though I'm trying. So, please? Someone?


End file.
